Insel starters
These are the starters for the Insel region in Pokemon Flaming Crimson, Freezing Indigo, Blooming Violet along with the series Pokemon Violet where Chris takes Spinoburn and Helen takes Seadrako, while Polvine is left with Prof. Acacia. I decided that I should as well talk about all 3 at once, get ready for some long reading. #001: Polvine Polvine is a small green octopus with large round eyes and a thingy-majiger used to shoot out a purple substance (poison maybe? I dun fridgin' care) while his real mouth is a small beak hidden in the middle of his 6 tentacles. It is a Grass and Poison type and is known as the Octopus Pokemon. It evolves into Molusap at level 16 and into Vinetopus at level 36. Pokedex: Flaming Crimson:"While it does look adorable, Polvine has one of the strongest bites among every Pokemon" Freezing Indigo:"Polvine is an amphibian, that is, it can be comfortable in both land and water, but it is mostly found on land" Blooming Violet:"Polvine likes to feed off of sap from trees, it apparently helps him regain energy and heal after battles" Name origin: Polvine is the combination of "Polvo" (portuguese for octopus) and "vine" #004: Spinoburn Spinoburn is a little fire type lizard, much like Charmander, it is hunched and has a flame on it's back, It is known as the Tyranosaur Pokemon. Once it evolves into Flaresaur at Lvl. 16, he goes from a pure fire type to a Fire/dark type, his dark type becomes dragon type once he evolves into Blazerex at Lvl. 36. Pokedex: Flaming Crimson:"Spinoburn fears water due to absolutely loving the flames on it's back" Freezing Indigo:"This Pokemon has the second hotest flame breath ever, just losing to Drakeon" Blooming Violet:"It's skull is incredibly hard, making headbutting it's secondary attack/defense method" Name origin: Spinoburn is the mix of "Spino" (as in Spinosaur, due to it's crest) and "burn" #007: Seadrako Seadrako is a little sea horse thing with fins on it's back, which become bigger when evolving into Draconocean at level 16, which also causes an extra "finger" to grow on his hands, when he evolves to Drakvenom at level 36, the fins become small and are moved down, and in their place there are large wings, the fingers become sharp claws and a third one appears. In common, all of them have mane like decorations on their head, that light up when attacking. Seadrako is a Water and Dragon type, and is called the Sea Dragon Pokemon, same goes for the rest of his evolution family. Pokedex: Flaming Crimson:"This small critter can cause mild cuts with it's small claws, it best attack in the Plasma blast it may create and fire through it's mouth" Freezing Indigo:"It's mane is not only to signal attacks, it can also be a useful attack method by causing much damage to opposing Pokemon" Blooming Violet:"Seadrako's plasma blast can melt it's way straight through mountains and canyons, which means hiding is not a way to evade this critter" Name origin: Seadrako is the mix of "Sea" and "Drako"(Drako -> Drago -> Dragon. I bet your mind has been nuked now) Trivia *These starters break the "chain" where each grass starter is based on a dinosaur or something related, each fire starter is based on a different symbol in the chinese zodiac, and each water starter is a half aquatic animal. Category:Pokemon Category:Fanon Pokemon Category:Grass Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Green Pokemon Category:Fire Pokemon Category:Orange Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Dragon Pokemon Category:Blue Pokemon Category:Insel Pokemon Category:Starters Category:Sir Kitty Kat's pages